


One Shots

by niallsmofo_37



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Smut, larry - Freeform, one shots, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsmofo_37/pseuds/niallsmofo_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be all types of One Shots!<br/>Larry<br/>Ziam<br/>Narry<br/>Zouis<br/>Niam<br/>and all the others ships !<br/>Threesomes may be included too</p><p>Want an specific ship please let me know, I am open to all types of ideas and suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body Shots ( Ziam)

Liam POV

Me and all the boys were at a club partying trying to have some fun before we start the tour again. Some brunette is grinding on Niall in the dark corner. Harry and Louis are no where to be seen probably fucking in the bathroom or something. Me and Zayn are currently sitting at the bar taking some shots.

"Wanna dance ?" Zayn slurred with a smirk on his face. I simply nodded and he took my hand leading me into the dance floor. He moved his hips to the beat of the song. Making circular motions, right to left, up and down and a combination of all them together. I was getting pretty hard. I gripped Zayn's waist letting a small throaty groan out and pushed my hips forward making him feel me on his ass. He threw his head back and kept moving, I took that as an opportunity and attached my lips to his neck; sucking and nibbling at the skin. He let out a moan as I found his sweet spot, I sucked harshly making him hiss. I looked at the mark on his neck and smirked. The song ended and Zayn disappeared into the crowd.

*Later*

Zayn had left me 30 minutes ago and I was extremely horny and sexually frustrated. He can just wait till we get to the hotel he's gonna regret leaving me with this hard on. My head snapped to the side as I heard a group of people shouting 'SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS' I looked over and saw Harry's curls. Oh this must be good. I walked over to the spot and pushed through the crowd till I was in the front. Louis laid shirtless on the counter with a bartender filling up a cup with alcohol and putting it in louis mouth. Harry came closer and bend over Louis opening his mouth and grabbing the cup with his lips pulling it out of Louis mouth and letting his head fall back drinking the substance. He slammed the cup down as everyone cheered him on. The bartender put a line of salt from Louis waist band up to his neck he then placed another cup in Louis mouth. Everyone cheered on waiting for the next person to go. My eyes widened as Zayn stepped forward with a smirk playing on his lips. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked up Louis abs making eye contact with him the whole time. Once he reached Louis neck he places a light kiss on it and went down to Louis mouth; opening his and grabbing the cup with his mouth, throwing his head back swallowing the alcohol and then slamming the cup down on the counter. I was extremely pissed at zayn. That little slut was going to get it tonight. Im gonna let him have his fun tonight tho. Zayn stood forward again saying something in the bartenders ear. The bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle pouring some liquor into Louis Bellybutton. Zayn stepped forward lowering his head and sucking on Louis bellybutton, drinking the alcohol. Harry stepped forward as the bartender poured some liquor into Louis collar bone. Harry leaned down and sucked trying to get all the alcohol but failed. He leaned down again and got what was left. The bartender instructed Louis to lay on his stomach and he did so making his back dimples come into view, they were quiet deep if u asked me. The bartender poured alcohol on both his back dimples. Harry and Zayn stepped forward and both leaned down looking at each other before sucking on Louis back dimples collecting the alcohol. They shared high five with smirks playing on their lips. I couldn't take it anymore I was beyond pissed clenching my jaw. I quickly stepped forward pulling Zayn by his wrist and dragging him out the club. Oh he was gonna get it alright.

*At The Hotel*

I quickly pulled Zayn into the hotel and closed the door pushing him against it.

"You've been a little bad boy" I growled into his ear attacking his neck sucking and biting the sensitive skin. I made my way up to his jaw and the spot right under the ear leaving kisses. I crashed my lips against his forcefully, I bit down on his bottom lip making him gasp I took that opportunity and pushed my tongue into his mouth. We both fought for dominance but I ended up winning. I pushed my hips forward making Zayn moan loudly.

"You're getting punished tonight... Do you know why baby?" I growled. He didn't answer so I started moving my hips in circular motions.

"Fuck... Li... I don't know what I did."

"Want me to tell you?"

He didn't answer so I started to grind against him even harder.

"Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry Daddy..."

"I will ask you again want me to tell you why your being punished? "

"Yes... Fuck."

"See zayn you were being a little slut tonight... Doing body shots off of Louis." I pulled at his hair earning a loud moan from him.

"You like that don't you? You fucking slut"

He just moaned at my words throwing his head back.

"Daddy please I'm so hard and it hurts." I didn't say anything I just took his wrist and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Clothes off now. And on your hands and knees." He did as told and patiently waited as I walked over to the night stand taking out the lube and a vibrator. I turned the vibrator on and pushed the tip in making zayn arch his back. I pushed it in slowly, every inch I would turn up the setting a little higher till it fully bottomed and at its highest setting. I started moving the vibrator in and out of him at a slow pace.

"Please daddy ! I'm sorry ..."

"What are you sorry for babe"

He didn't answers so I started thrusting the vibrator in and out at a faster pace making zayn whimper and arch his back in pleasure.

"Answer me !" I growled.

" I'm... Sorry... For being a slut daddy... FUCK! I'm close."

I sped up my movements and reached forward grabbing zayns member in my hands. I stroke it fast going at a different rhythm than the vibrator.

"Daddy please... Can I come ?"

"Yes baby come for me."

That's all it took making zayn spill his cum all over the bed and my hand. I quickly flipped him over on his back and coated my dick with lube. I spread his legs a little a slammed into him with out a warning earning a scream from Zayn. I put his legs over my shoulders so I can go deeper. I slammed into Zayn switching angles looking for that special bundle of nerves.

"FUCK!! Daddy right there... Again"

I placed my hands on either side of zayns head as I slammed into him hitting his prostate every time.

"Fuck ugh daddy."

"Say it louder... Let people know who's fucking you ... Wrecking that little pretty hole of yours."

"Fuck Daddy Payne... Oh god... I'm all yours daddy."

"Would Louis be able to fuck you like this?"

"No ... Ugh ... No ...only you daddy... Fuck"

I felt the familiar warmth at the pit of my stomach. I picked up the pace looking for my release.

"I'm so close daddy... Can I please come?"

"Yes baby come for me, scream my name"

One more trust and zayn lost it screaming 'Daddy Payne' at the top of his lungs arching his back as he spills all over his chest and mines. Thats all it took as I came hot into zayns hole with a loud moan. I slipped out of him resting my head on the crook if his neck. When I finally catch my breath I moved and laid next to zayn on the bed. After a few minutes we went and got cleaned up and laid back down on the bed cuddling.

"Maybe I should be a slut more often... Even tho I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." Zayn said snuggling to me. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head both of us falling asleep in each others arms.


	2. Daddy and Princess (Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be all types of One Shots!  
> Larry  
> Ziam  
> Narry  
> Zouis  
> Niam  
> and all the others ships !  
> Threesomes may be included too
> 
> Want an specific ship please let me know, I am open to all types of ideas and suggestions.

See Harry has been sending Louis sexy snapchats all they long and Louis was already hard thinking about how he was gonna punish his little princess for being such a tease. As Harry sends Louis a pic of him eating a banana making Louis moan lowly but what Louis doesn't know is that Niall was behind him the whole time and saw the picture.

"I bet his blow jobs are the best" Niall said startling Louis.

"Yes but I believe mine are better" Louis said cocking an eyebrow at Niall who was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I mean I believe Harry does, he pretty much deep throats bananas plus just look at his full pink plump lips" It took everything in Louis not to moan at Niall's description. He just coughs and crosses his arms over his chest. Louis was about to speak when he got cut off by Liam.

"But Niall you saw Louis hold a whole beer bottle just by the suction on his mouth." Liam said with a smirk on his face. Louis and Niall both turned to look at Liam with a smirk playing on their lips.

"What? I over heard the conversation" Liam tried to defend himself making Louis and Niall burst into laughter. Louis shook his head and said bye to the boys knowing he had a princess at home he had to take care of.

**

Once at home Louis found harry in the bedroom watching some TV laying shirtless on the bed.

"So you think teasing daddy all day is OK?" Louis asked with a smirk playing on his lips as he got closer to the bed. Harry smirked and pulled Louis into the bed crashing their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a few moments they pulled away needing air. Louis looked down at harry with a smirk on his lips, he looks lower at Harry's lips which are swollen and pink making them look irresistible.

"What ?" Harry asks seeing Louis gaze fixed on his lips.

"Niall believes you give better blow jobs than me."

"I think I do too" Harry chuckled.

"Oh really? Well Liam thinks I give better blow jobs and I happen to agree with him"

"Let me show you how good I am daddy" Harry says in a deep raspy voice making Louis dick twitch. Louis is lost for words as he let's harry lay him down on the bed and in a swift move his pants and boxers are off. Harry begins to kiss on the inside of Louis thighs biting and nibbling on the skin making Louis release a throaty moan. Harry licks a strip up Louis member and kisses the tip before slowly putting his mouth around head and looking up at Louis through his thick eye lashes as he lowers himself more. Louis nearly loses control just by looking at him. Harry started bobbing his head as takes Louis deeper until his entire length is in his mouth never breaking his eye contact, with his plump, pink lips around Louis and his cheeks all hollowed. "Shit Hazz" Louis growled pulling at Harry's curls secretly pleading him to stop but Harry doesn't oblige and he makes his daddy cum. Harry is feeling proud but louis is upset and amused with him.

"So not only did you tease daddy all day but now you made me cum too? Tsk tsk you've been a bad princess. Do you know what happens to bad princesses?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I asked you a question princess"

"They get punished daddy"

"Exactly now strip and lay down on your stomach." Harry obliged not questioning Louis. While harry did as instructed Louis walked over to the bed stand taking out a few little toys. Louis knew Harry liked to be punished so Louis blindfolds him and tied his hands with some pink fluffy handcuffs. Harry is on his hands and knees scared and excited as what is to come next. He loves the thrill of being blindfolded he loved not knowing what was coming next. Louis took some lube and coated the vibrator he took out earlier from the bed stand. Without any warning he slammed the object into Harry earning a loud yelp from him. Louis started out at a slow pace teasing harry loving the whimpers that were falling from Harry's lips. Harry couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Harder daddy," harry pleads.

"I didn't give you permission to talk" Louis says spanking his princess for being bad. But Louis wants him to learn his lesson so he puts a cock ring on harry and puts it on its highest setting.

"No-No pl-please not a co-cock ring" Harry moans. Louis just smirks because he won't let him cum till harry is screaming for mercy and pleading his daddy to please let him release. But Harry has different plans and refuses to plead because he wants to cum from his daddy wrecking him not from a vibrator. Harry bites down on his lip hard because he is determined not to beg until Louis is inside of him. Louis realizes what harry is doing so he finally takes the vibrator out and slams into Harry hard, instantly hitting his prostate repeatedly while pulling at Harry's curls and sucking love bites on his neck. Harry can't take much of it very long and his arms give up on him, so he's laying his face on the mattress and his bum up, his moaning uncontrollably biting and gripping the covers. Louis takes hold of the head board and goes harder making the whole bed shake. Harry is screaming louis name so loudly that is for sure the whole neighborhood can hear him. Louis groans as he feels the warmth at the pit of his stomach. Finally Harry screams for Louis to take off the cock ring so he can cum and Louis caves in because he's close to his high and he doesn't want to cum without Harry. He continues to pound into Harry as he swiftly let's him free of the cock ring and after a few more thrusts Harry screams "FUCK DADDY," arching his back and screwing his eyes shut as he cums the hardest he ever has his vision going blank for a few seconds. Louis cums too a few seconds after shouting Harry's name and panting heavy. He pulls out and licks up the leaking cum from Harrys bum. He then goes around and takes the handcuffs and lastly the blindfold off Harry throwing them carelessly on the floor.

"That was amazing daddy" Harry says his voice sounding hoarse from all the screaming he has been doing previously. Louis just smiles at him and kisses the tip of his nose. They were both tired their eye lids droopy so they cuddled and fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	3. Mile High Club ( Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be all types of One Shots!  
> Larry  
> Ziam  
> Narry  
> Zouis  
> Niam  
> and all the others ships !  
> Threesomes may be included too
> 
> Want an specific ship please let me know, I am open to all types of ideas and suggestions.

After 3 years of Harry and Louis not being able to fly together the day has finally come and they are finally going to fly together. Harry and Louis were both filled with excitement, a while flight for just them too. A flight that they can finally cuddle, kiss, and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

** Later on **

Harry POV

I was so excited to see Lou even tho I just saw him a couple hours ago. The day finally came that we can fly together. I have been waiting for this day since forever. Modest would not let us fly together because of the Larry rumors that they are trying to hide to bad, I can't wait for the day that we are finally free. As of right now I'm not gonna focus on that because my Lou bear is on his way and we can cuddle and kiss freely on this flight. As I sit patiently on the plane in my phone while waiting for Louis I feel a pair of arms snaking around my neck. I jumped slightly and hear a deep chuckle coming from behind me.

"Sorry babe didn't mean to scare you" Louis said leaving a kiss below my ear. A smile crept onto my face as I see Louis appear in front of me. I tilt my head up to get a perfect view of my stunning boyfriend. Louis smiled and lowered himself to sit on top of me, straddling me. I rested my hands on his hips and we just looked at eachother, Mesmerized in each other eyes like the first time when green met blue.

"Hi Lou Bear" I smile at Lou.

"Hey Hazza"

"The day is finally here"

" I know babe..."

Louis leaned in placing his soft lips on mine. At first the kiss was sweet and slow but it quickly turned into a hot snog session. The kiss was still filled with passion. Louis licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance but mine ended up winning. I bit Louis bottom lip pulling back on it and then letting it pop back in place. Louis moaned rocking his hips slightly earning a throaty moan from me. I started kissing on Louis neck, biting and nibbling on the skin. I sucked on the spot just below his ear making him moan and rock his hips again. I kept sucking on the sensitive skin till a mark was made, I smirked a ran my tongue across the fresh bruise on his skin.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats and put your seat-belts on we are going to take off" the pilot announced through the intercom. Louis groaned pulling off of me and going to his seat. I put my seat-belt on and looked over at Louis who had a very frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong boo?" I asked with a smirk.

" I'm fucking hard Harry "

I chuckled earning a death glare from Louis. I looked ahead again waiting for the plane to finally take off. Suddenly I heard a low moan, I looked over at Louis who had his eyes closed and his bottom lip in between his teeth. I looked down and saw him making small circular motions against the seat-belt.

"What are you doing there Lou?"

"What the fuck does it look like Hazza?"

"Drop the sass and answer my question" I growled.

"I'm ju-just trying to get some re-relief.. Fuck"

He started moving rougher against the belt. "Stop"

"Wha-"

"Stop. It. Right. Now." I growled.

All at once Louis stopped his movements looking at me.

"I will be the one making you cum not a fucking seat-belt."

Louis moaned at my words closing his eyes and biting his lip. I knew he was struggling with the vibration of the air plane gripping the seat handles. Once we were finally in the air and the pilot told us we were allowed to take put seat-belt off. I wasted to time on taking mine and Louis seat-belt off, pulling Louis on top of me. He once again was kissing me roughly while rocking his hips . I grabbed his ass making him grind against me harder.

"Fuck Harry ... I need you" Louis moaned

"Have you heard of the mile high club?"

"What?"

"Have you Lou?"

"No... But-"

"Let me show you" I said pulling Lou off me and dragging him into the bathroom locking the door behind us. I pushed him roughly against the sink kissing him, pulling at his hair. I pushed my hips forward making him moan.

"So Lou... You thought you could cum without my permission." I growled biting his ear lobe.

No answer.

"I asked you a question." I whispered grinding my hips against him again earning a moan.

"I was ju-just so so fucking hard"

"And."

"I just wanted some relief. Fuck Harry."

"Let me show you how much better I am."

Louis moaned at my words pulling at my shirt and ripping it off my my body. I quickly ripped off his shirt too, his pants and boxers following. I quickly pulled my pants and boxers down too.

"You. Know. I. Always. Had. The. Fantasy. Of. Joining. The. Mile. High. Club." I said in between kisses. I kissed all the way from his neck down to his chest and his stomach. I picked him up and sat him in the sink. I licked a strip up his length before kissing the tip earning a loud moan from him. I took his whole length in my mouth hollowing my cheeks. I started bobbing my head at a fast pace making sure to swirl my tongue around the head. I started cupping his ball while going faster occasionally looking up at Louis through my thick eyelashes.

"Im-Im cl-close"

I pulled away and pulled Louis off the sink. "Bend over the sink" he quickly obliged opening his legs a little. I slammed into him without a warning earning a yelp from him. I quickly started slamming into him.

"Look at yourself in the mirror"

Louis slowly looked up seeing himself bent over the sink with me ramming into him.

"Fuck. We look so hot." Louis moaned hanging his head low again. I slapped his right cheek making him arch his back and moan loudly. I pulled his hair making him look up at the mirror and watch himself. I felt the warmth at the pit of my stomach starting to form. I reached forward and started pumping his length while slamming into him constantly hitting his prostate. The bathroom was filled with moans and the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. Suddenly the plane shook making us both shake.

"Oh. Fuck" Louis moaned. The plane shook again.

"Fuck. I can't take it. I'm so close" Louis moaned once again, A few moments later spilling into my hand. I few moments later I came hard into him. I pulled out panting.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club babe"


	4. No Control (Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be all types of One Shots!  
> Larry  
> Ziam  
> Narry  
> Zouis  
> Niam  
> and all the others ships !  
> Threesomes may be included too
> 
> Want an specific ship please let me know, I am open to all types of ideas and suggestions.

Harry POV

I slowly woke up to the sounds of whimpers. I quickly look over at Louis to see him whining and moving around a lot. I make a reach to wake him up thinking he must be having a nightmare when suddenly a strangled moan leaves from his mouth. I quickly pulled my hand back and watched him carefully. I furrowed my eyebrows as another low moan escaped his mouth and Louis moved so his front was pressed against my thigh. I quickly catch on what was going on when I felt Louis hard member rubbing against my thigh as Louis had his eyebrows scrunched up together and mouth slightly open as small moans fell from it. This situation was extremely arousing and my half hard member was agreeing with me. I turned over and tried to fall back asleep but hearing Louis whimpers and whines fall from his mouth was impossible to complete such task. That wet dream must be incredible to have Louis be such a mess on the bed, withering around trying to find some friction. An idea popped into my head and I smirked looking over at Louis. I quickly wrapped my hand around Louis member that was laying in top oh his stomach. Louis shivered at the sudden contact and quickly tried bucking his hips up for some friction. I pressed my fist harder down not letting him thrust upward.  
"Hazza please" Louis whispered barely audible his eyes still closed as his moved his hips uncontrollably trying to get some friction on his aching dick. I let my hand lose a little and just rested it there softly. I let Louis do all the work as he sloppily fucked into my hand moans leaving his mouth. I rubbed my thumb over the head spreading the pre come this earned a high pitched moan by Louis. I knew he was close so I pressed my thumb over the slit and this pushed Louis over the edge. Arching his back and holding onto the sheets Louis came hard with a high pitched moan shooting his load all over mine and and his chest. I quickly grabbed some tissues from the night stand and cleaned him up. I decided to see how much he could take before he would wake up. I quickly got rid of the tissues and came back hovering over his smaller frame, holding my weight up with my elbows on either side of his head. I slowly started kissing his neck nibbling and sucking on the skin. I moved down to his collar bones and sucked harshly making sure to leave a mark. I next went to his nipple and put it in my mouth. Sucking and flicking my lounge as I played with the other one in my other hand. I then blew air on it before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Throaty moans and whines leaving Louis mouth and he writhes under my body hard as a rock again. I grinned down against Louis earning a gasp from him. I sighed as my my member starting rubbing against him in a slow steady rhythm. I looked down to where we were connected as I watched my cock rub against Louis'. I watched as our bodies connected from our pubic to our Dick's twitching together pre cum leaving from both of them and running down each others shaft. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I wanted to hold my orgasm as long as possible. Louis started grinding up against me his pretty little face had worry lined on his forehead as his mouth was open small gasps falling from it. Louis movements started getting sloppy and I took that as a signal the he was close. I attached my mouth back onto his nipple slightly biting the tip of it and laying my tongue flat on it. I switched over and gave the other nipple the same treatment. Once I was done with my assault I pressed both of my thumbs against each nipple applying pressure and with one last buck of my hips I had Louis cumming back arching and white coating both of our chests and stomach. I quickly grabbed more tissues and cleaned both of us again. I smirked at the still sleeping boy, he must be a very heavier sleeper if he slept through two orgasms. I shook my head and continued with my challenge. It was like he had no control over his body, he responded to every little touch without even being awake or aware of what was happening. After disposing the tissues I lowered myself down between his legs as I blew air against his ball sack. Louis whimpered slowly shifting at the sudden air. I smirked and started kissing and nibbling on his thighs taking my time with each one. After I was done Louis was already half hard again. I moved up a bit kissing from his left hip bone all the way to the right one. Kissing and sucking a line there as if it belonged to his boxers. I felt Louis hard on against my chest and smirked because he was hard for the third time and he was about to cum for the third time too without even knowing. I lowered down till my face was aligned with his dick. I looked up and saw his angelical sleeping face, chest rising up and down at a slightly faster pace then normal his cheeks tinted pink, mouth slightly open. I lowered myself down kitten licking the top before I put the while length in my mouth relaxing my throat as he hit the back of my throat my nose brushing against his lower stomach. Louis arched his back at the sudden warmness around him releasing a deep moan. I started bobbing my head at a slow rhythm putting my tongue flat against the vein of his shaft. Louis hand found a way into my curls as he started pulling them earning a moan from me, sending vibrations through his dick. I stayed still and waited for Louis to fuck into my mouth sucking as hard as I could and swirling my tongue around. Louis started thrusting fast up to meet my mouth as he pulled on my curls. My eyes watered a little but I still took it waiting for his release. It only took a few moments before Louis let out a low groan with a sharp pull on my curls and a Strong buck of his hips stiffening Louis came hot down my throat. I swallowed all of him which wasn't much considering this was his third time coming. I let him go with a plop and reached over the drawer at the nightstand taking the lube out. I quickly coated my dick which was painfully hard pre cum leaking and rolling down my length. I lined up with Louis entrance just letting my tip rest there as I felt his hole contracting against nothing. I started it slowly pushing in, since I didn't prep Louis I didn't want to completely hurt him. When the the head was finally in I sighed in relief closing my eyes monetarily. I was about to start pushing in farther as Louis suddenly opened his eyes wide mouth opened.  
"Har-Harry what the fu-"  
I cut him off by pushing in all the way moaning as the warmness on his hole consumed me.  
"Ugnh Fuck- What are you doing." Louis panted letting me take his legs and rest them legs over my shoulders.  
"I'm making your dream come true babe, though you feel already prepped and I didn't even touched your hole." I said slowly before pulling out and slamming back In bottoming out and earning a scream from Louis.  
"I might have fingered myself in the shower earlier before bed" Louis said breathlessly as he wriggled his butt telling me to move. I quickly complied slowly pulling out before slamming back in; Louis hands quickly found their way to my back scratching as for dear life. The pain giving me a new motivation to go harder and faster. I bucked my hips in a certain angle hard earning a loud moan from Louis his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his back arched off the bed. I smirked knowing I've found that special bundle of nerves. I kept up with my rhythm taking my dick out slowly before slamming it back into him earning high pitched moans to fall from his lips. My thrusts started getting sloppy and I started feeling that familiar warmth in my stomach. Louis cracked moans told he me was close too. I grabbed onto the head board and went harder looking for my and his release.  
" 'M Closeeeee" louis whined bucking his hips up to meet my thrusts. Three more thrusts later Louis came hard but dry as his vision went blank, toes curling, back arching and a loud "harrehhhh" leaving his mouth. This image was enough for me to cum hard into his hole a low moan leaving my mouth. I stayed there for a few seconds with my eyes closed as I regained my breath. Once I did I slowly pulled out and laid next to Louis.  
"My dick feels so sensitive... Why did I come dry harry?" Louis ask his eyes closed.  
"That was the fourth time you cumming babe"  
"What !?" Disbelief clear in his voice.  
"You were having a wet dream and started rubbing up against me and I wanted to know how many times I could make you cum before you wake up. Turns out it was four. " I said smirking proud at my accomplishment.  
"But-"  
"Waking up beside I'm a loaded gun, I can't contain this anymore, I'm all your I've got no control, no controoool !" I sang standing up to clean my self off.  
"You cheeky bastard." Louis laughed and waited for me to get back in bed. We cuddled and fell asleep whispering "I love you's" to each other.


End file.
